Good Girl Gone Bad
by GleekPotterhead
Summary: AU. Rachel cracks at the end of freshman year. She moves away to England, but comes back two years later with a changed look, attitude and behavior. And Quinn? Well, she gets closer to Rachel and falls a bit more in love with her every day. I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

AN: Okay, so this story has been bugging me for the last week and I really wanted to post something. I want to try writing multi-chapter stories, as well as Faberry. Let me know if I should continue this by posting a review. Oh and please keep in mind that other chapters will be longer than this one. Cheers!

Warning: Rachel is OOC in this story. It is also AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Faberry would _so_ happen.

* * *

She cracked.

Finally, she cracked.

I was so very proud of myself...on the outside.

On the inside, I freaked out. My mind was split to two parts that wouldn't shut the fuck up.

One part of it cheered that I finally managed to get her to crack. But, the other part of my mind desperately wished for time to go back to the first day of high-school, to make this all right.

But, no one can change the past.

I tried to apologize, I really did. I called and I texted and I e-mailed and I visited the place where she lived.

But it was all in vain.

My calls, texts and e-mailes were left unanswered, and I was met with an empty house that crisp, September morning.

And I learned the hard way that no one can change the past.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_*****__two years later*_

_Rachel P.O.V., William McKinley High School parking lot, September 1st_

My bike was sticking out like a sore thumb. And so did I, for that matter.

It's been two years since I've last seen this place. And right now, it's not bringing a lot of happy memories.

Or any at all.

I took off my helmet, relishing the feeling of letting my hair loose. My brown curls fell down my back, past my shoulders. I put on my aviator sunglasses, taking my phone and my simple, brown messenger bag with me.

Straightening my back, I walked crisply towards the main entrance. Pushing apart the double doors, I went straight through the crowd that was gathered in the hallways.

Under my sunglasses I noticed I attracted many,_ many_ looks. But it didn't matter. Those looks were none of my concern right now. I passed Ms Pilsbury's office, and I saw her talking with Mr Schue in there. He looked relaxed, not tense like he was when his wife Terry was with him. I wonder if they're still married. I saw Noah give me a nod from the other end of the hallway, obviously recognizing me. I nodded back, and noted that I should tell him not to tell anyone. So I walked towards him, noticing the looks of envy he was receiving from the other jocks next to him.

I smirked. „Hey there Noah, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked in a low voice. A look of surprise crossed his face, but only for a moment, before his 'stud' facade slipped on and he smirked. „Of course we can, babe." He responded, and I pulled him by the arm outside.

„Okay, Berry, spill. What are you doing here, and where have you been?" Noah asked, turning serious.

„Chill, Noah, I was in England, with my fathers, and I'm back because... well, you're going to have to wait to find out." I smirked. „Now, please don't tell anyone, I want to surprise the others. Is Glee club still together?"

„Yup, but now it's two times a week. It almost came apart when you left, bro. But we managed to get through." He almost smiled. „I won't tell anyone, but you gotta promise me you won't leave again. What would I do without my hot little Jewish-American princess?" he joked. I laughed.

„Don't worry, Noah, I'm here to stay. I won't leave my JewBro again." With another smile in his direction, I turned around and went back to school.

Five minutes later, I was seated in principal Figgins' office, bored out of my mind.

„Well, Ms Berry, you have all the necesary papers, and everything seems okay." Figgins said, and I nodded, wanting to get the hell out of there already.

„Here's the combination to your locker, and your schedule." Again, I just nodded, pretending to care.

„And let me just say it's good to have you back, Ms Berry." He smiled, and I could see through it immediately. But, I politely said „Thank you, it's good to be back." And I could see that he was surprised by my accent.

If he only knew that was the least important thing that changed. And certainly not the only one.

I got up, nodded once more, and got out of his office.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Quinn P.O.V., Maths class, September 1st_

I hate Maths.

It's the most boring class any human being can attend. We've been in school for, like, twenty minutes, and already our brains are being fried.

„...if you square that, you'll get..." our teacher droned on, but he was interrupted by the door opening.

My head shot up at the sound of the door, and my eyes followed the girl that walked in.

She was wearing black jeans, a white tank top and a black leather jacket. Ray Ban aviator glasses were covering her eyes. Her hair was wavy, chocolate brown and past her shoulders. She had a slim figure and I was amazed how confident she seemed.

She was gorgeous.

She almost swaggered to the teacher, and I noticed the black chucks she was wearing. She reminded me of someone, someone I can't forget , and someone I still wished was here. But that was impossible, it couldn't and wouldn't happen. _So snap out of it, Fabray!_

„What is your name and why are you late?" the teacher, Mr Raynolds, asked, trying to appear strict but failing. The girl, of course, noticed that, and she smirked confidently.

„I am late because I had to sort out my transfer with the principal." She said in a husky, confident voice. I practicaly swooned. _Oh. My. God. That accent..._

„Yes, and your name?" Mr Raynolds asked, still trying to seem intimidating. The girl smirked.

In that moment, I got a text from Santana, who was sitting two rows behind me. I tried to open it without being obvious.

**Santana:  
**_what the fuck, Q, this bitch must be a fucking model or something, she's fucking gorgeous._

**Quinn:**_**  
**Yes, I've noticed, Santana. -.-_

The girl hesitated for a moment, before taking off her sunglasses.

„The name's Rachel Berry, sir."

And with that, my whole freaking world came crashing down.

* * *

AN: If you are reading this, it means that you bothered to read through this chapter of the story. YAY! Please leave me a review, I'd really like to know if I should continue this story. I'll try to update every week, but since this year is my final one, we have a shitload to study, so... :D Anyway, if you have any suggestions, you can either leave them in a review or send me a PM, and I'll take them into consideration.

Cheers!


	2. The First Day

AN: Oh my God, you guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I checked the story the day twelve hours after I uploaded it, and what do I see? Reviews! And lots of them! Thank you so much, again. I see that you, my dear readers, want me to continue this story, so I will :)

Now, I should probably make a few things clear about this fanfic, so there wouldn't be any questions about it later. Glee club was started in their freshman year, and I will probably be introducing Blaine in the story later. Finn was with Rachel in their freshman year after Quinn dumped him. Rachel has changed, a lot, so, like I said in the previous chapter, she will be OOC. If you don't like it, then that's ok, and you don't have to read. Just don't hate on me in the reviews. And I will probably change tenses in this chapter, so don't be surprised.

Now, I hope that wasn't too bad. xD I should tell you that English is most definitely not my native language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes you find.

Dislaimer: I, sadly, do not own Glee.

* * *

_Rachel P.O.V., Maths class, September 1st_

I notice her eyes on me the moment I step into the classroom. The teacher tries to look strict and intimidating, but it isn't really working out for him. I smirk when he asks me what my name is. I take off my sunglasses, and say: "The name's Rachel Berry, sir."

From the moment those words left my mouth, I could see her jaw drop and her eyes widen. I always liked her eyes. Hazel that change colors with her emotions. And now those eyes are looking right at me, horror-struck. I smirk once again, before nodding to the teacher, whose name I remember being 'Mr Raynolds' or something like that, and I go to the back, where there are a few desks available.

I choose the one with a good view on the blonde who still looks like she saw a ghost.

This class will most definitely be one of my favorites.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Quinn P.O.V., Maths class, September 1st_

_No way. There is no way in hell that is Rachel Berry. _My brain keeps repeating it like some kind of mantra. Yet, the moment she takes off her sunglasses, I know it's true. I only know one person that has that kind of soft, chocolate-colored eyes.

_But why is she back? _ That question floats around my mind. I can feel her eyes boring holes in my head, as if she's scanning me and reading my mind. I sincerely hope she _can't _actuallyread minds, because the part that isn't questioning every move she makes, is perving over her perfect body like a horny teenage boy.

God help me.

I try to concentrate on whatever Mr Raynolds is speaking, but of course, it's in vain, as Santana keeps sending me texts. _One, two, three text messages so far. _

I give up on focusing on the class and open them.

**Santana:  
**_holy shit, Q, that is Berry? THE Rachel Berry?_

**Santana:  
**_bitch answer me_

**Santana:  
**_Q you better fucking answer me or i'll cut you_

I roll my eyes mentally at that last one. I 'sneakily' look around class, my eyes flying over everyone's heads and landing on _her_, before quickly looking at Mr Raynolds. He's not even paying attention to the class anymore, he's just writing numbers on the board.

I start typing out a reply to Santana.

**Quinn:  
**_Calm the frick down Santana. I can't believe it's Berry, either. _

**Santana:  
**_right? who knew that she was hiding a body like that beneath all that argyle shit_

**Quinn:  
**_Eww, Santana, that's BERRY we're talking about here. _

**Santana:  
**_oh don't pretend like you weren't perving over her. i saw the way you looked at her when she walked in. hell, even hummel would appreciate a body like that, and he's riding a unicorn on a rainbow cloud_

**Quinn:  
**_Wow, Santana, thank you for that detailed explanation. -.-' Now, pack your bag, the bell goes of in a minute. See you outside._

I shove my notebook in my bag, and just as I'm taking my phone, the bell goes off. I get up, and get out of the classroom like it's on fire. After all those months of wanting to apologize to Rachel, planning how would I do it, and writing detailed apologies, I can't even bother to say 'hi'. _Way to go, Fabray._

I still remember that day when it all happened...

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**Quinn P.O.V., William Mckinley High School parking lot, last day of freshman year**_

_I walk down the hallway, a huge cherry flavored Big Gulp in my right hand, Karofsky and Azimio next to me, both of them carrying a Big Gulp cup containing brightly colored slushy, as the crowd parts like the Red Sea. I joined the Cheerios this year, and I'm already the top of the pyramid. I am the HBIC, and the crowd in McKinley High knows it._

_We spot our target, and they grin their shark-like grins. I have a bad feeling in my stomach, something's gonna change today, I just know it. But I send a glare to everyone in our way and continue towards one Rachel Berry._

_The girl that I hate (love). I hated (loved) her since the first day of high school. She walked in through those double door, and I felt like all air has left my lungs. When I finally remembered how to breathe, she was already breezing past me, almost skipping on her way to her locker._

_I was scared. I knew I had feelings for her. All my life, I've been taught that homosexuality is a sin, and every gay and every lesbian will be going straight to Hell. My father said so, and what my father said was law to me at the time._

_So I joined the Cheerios. I got straight A's, and when I got the power that I have now, I decided to burry my feelings for Rachel deep, __**deep**__ inside me. So, instead of befriending her, I gave orders to every jock and every Cheerio. Rachel had to get at least one slushy facial a day. And thus I got lost in the maddness. _

_I stepped over the line that day. And I regret it ever since._

_Karofsky, Azimio and I continue our walk towards Rachel. On my cue, the two lumbering jocks walking beside me throw the slushies into Rachel's unsuspecting face._

_She turns towards me, and I can see her swallow when she sees the slushy in my hand._

_I had a chance to stop. And I should have. But I didn't._

_I laugh cruelly, instead. And I see the look in her eyes when I cover her from head to toe in slushy. She cracks. Visibly, she breaks. Something inside her snaps, and she starts crying._

_Rachel never cries. She would always hold her head high, and walk towards the nearest bathroom to clean up._

_But not this time._

"**What did I ever do to you?!**" _she practically screams in my face. I recoil._

"**Well, RuPaul, you see, it's more of the fact that you exist, if you know what I mean...** " _I cruelly say, and the crowd around us laughs. I can see Kurt, Mercedes and Artie laughing in the background. Apparently, she can hear them too._

_Tina, Mike and Matt look at Rachel pitfully, but do nothing but stare. Santana snickers from the sidelines, and Brittany throws a pitfull look in my direction. She looks disappointed in me. Believe me Brittany, I'm disappointed in myself too. Finn isn't even here._

"**You think you're so funny, insulting people and throwing slushies at them. Well guess what, Quinn Fabray, one day, you're going to graduate, and there will be a picture of you in the yearbook. People will remember you by your reign of terror, and not a single good thing will be said about you. I hope you're happy to be remembered by that.** " _Rachel spits, and I look at her incredulously. _"**I am through. Through with you, with all of you. Go to hell!** " _she screams and storms out, leaving a trail of red slushy behind her. _

_Puck races behind her, and I can hear him apologizing, but she just screams at him and then I hear a car in the distance._

_Everyone's already dispersing, only I am left in the middle of that goddamn hallway. _

_I ponder over her words, and I realize she's right. And next year, when I come back, I hear she's gone. _

_But I do nothing to stop the slushy facials on losers of McKinley._

_Old habits die hard._

_***FLASHBACK END***_

As I ponder over this memory for the nth time, I hear my name being called. I turn around and see Santana and Brittany, hurrying towards me.

"What the hell, Q? You said you'd meet me outside!" Santana says, pinkies linked with Brittany. Brittany just smiles at me.

"San and I are going to feed the ducks today!" Brittany excitedly says, kissing Santana's cheek quickly. Santana looks at her lovingly. And believe me, it's weird when that look is on _Satan's_ face.

"So, where are we going?" Britt asks as we walk.

"Uhh, cafeteria, B, it's lunch time." Santana says pulling her pinky when she goes the wrong way.

"Oh, right. I forget sometimes." She says, and walks with us. During the walk, I am silent. Rachel hasn't left my mind since she walked in, and I don't know what to do to get her _the hell out of my head._

We enter the cafeteria, our heads held high. Our table is clear, as always, and we take our lunch trays and sit down. I spot Rachel a few tables to the right with...Puck? What?

She seems to notice me looking, since she looks away from her lunch tray and stares right back at me. I see Puck look around, a confused look on his face, before he notices where she's looking. He smirks at me.

Santana and Brittany are long lost in their little world, talking about stuff that I don't really care about at the moment. Rachel stil hasn't averted her eyes, and it makes me squirm a bit. Finally, as if she's found what she was looking for, she smiles and looks away, turning to Puck and getting back to their conversation.

What is that girl doing to me?

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Rachel P.O.V., McKinley High cafeteria, September 1st_

I'm looking at her with what I hope is an intense look in my eyes, trying to see if she'll look away.

She doesn't. I find that very comforting. She's still the same girl that tormented me two years ago. This will make my plan so much easier.

When I see her squirming, I know she's about to look away, so I smile and go back to my conversation with Noah.

"So, why exactly are you here, Rach? It's been a long time, and last time I saw you, you were screaming at everyone to go to hell." He says with a playful smirk on his lips. I let out a small laugh.

"I am here...well, it's not exactly something I can talk about over lunch. Meet me at my house, today after school? I'll text you the address." I say as I get up.

"How do you know my phone number?" he asks, confused. I just smile. "I have my ways. See you later, Noah." And with that I get out of the cafeteria.

As I'm taking the books out of my locker, the students start getting out of the cafeteria and walking towards their lockers. I see the crowd parting for someone, and I know it's either the Unholy Trinity, or some jocks. Turns out it's both. But Quinn, Santana and Brittany are walking back, talking between themselves, and there are two jocks ahead of them walking towards me. One of them has a slushy in his hands.

I roll my eyes. I was wondering when they would start. Well, they're hoping in vain if they think I'm going to let them ruin this leather jacket. It's my favorite.

The jock with the slushy, some guy I don't recognize, walks towards me with a shark-like grin on his face. He tries to look dangerous, but, honestly, all he manages to do is look like his underpants are too tight.

He throws the slushy at me, but I just duck under his arm and the colored goo hits the locker behind me. I see the Unholy Trinity stop and look at the scene unfolding in front of them. Great.

I quickly step behind the jock, take his arm and bend it behind his back. He lets out a cry of pain, and I growl in his hear: "Don't even think about doing that, this jacket is my favorite." I release him, and he scrambles away.

The other jock, Azimio, stares at me dumbly. I playfully lunge at him, and he jumps and runs away. I let out a laugh, and the crowd around me snaps back to life. I notice Santana trying to get to me, but before she can make her way through the crowd, I disappear. I sit in an empty classroom (I have a free period) and smile at my acomplishments today. I check my mental list of to-do things today. Number one, make an impression on HBIC. Check. Number two, get through lunch without getting slushied. Check. Number three, get Noah to help me with my plan, in progress. Number four, get back in Glee club. Also in progress.

I wonder what song I should sing today. As I ponder over this, a perfect one comes to mind. I grin. Well, I'll be damned if this one doesn't leave an impression.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Quinn P.O.V., choir room – Glee club meeting, September 1st_

I'm sitting in the second row next to Santana and Brittany. Santana is 'getting her mack on' with Brittany, whispering into the taller blonde's ear, and according to Britt's occasional blush and a giggle here and there, she's definitely gonna 'get her mack on' later.

Mr Schue enters, his curly hair in place, wearing a black vest (what a surprise!) and a huge smile on his face.

"It's good to be back guys! I hope you all had a great summer, and we have a new member. Say hello to Sam Evans!" he exclaims and a guy with a blonde hair walks in and makes a lame introduction. He sings some random song, I don't really what song it is, 'cause I have zero attention on him, my whole mind spinning around – who else? – Rachel.

"What a great performance, Sam! Welcome to the club!" Mr Schue says, and Sam grinns and sitts in the back row.

"Now, I know the year's just starti-" Mr Schue starts but is interrupted by a door opening and Rachel runs in.

"Sorry I'm late, my father called. I can still audition, right?" she says with a smirk, and I, once again, find myself almost swooning at her gorgeous, husky voice that just screams _sex!_ without even trying.

"Wha-? Rachel! It's so good to see you!" Mr Schue exclaims.

"Thanks," Rachel grins, "It's good to see you too, Mr Schue."

"Don't worry, you don't have to audition, we already know you can sing..."

"But I already prepared my song!" she says, and he shruggs. "Okay, sure Rachel, go ahead."

She smirks, drops her bag onto one of the chairs, and says something in a hushed tone to the band. They nod and she smiles.

She takes a stand at the centre of the floor, and nods to them. The sound of acoustic guitar fills my ears. The song is familiar, but I can't remember the name.

Rachel just smirks, opens her mouth, and _holy Mother of God, how is it possible for an already perfect voice to improve?_

She watches Finn during the first part of the song. She's leaning on the piano, her posture relaxed as she shruggs off her leather jacket and puts it on the piano, leaving her in a white, figure-hugging tank top and jeans.

Santana leans towards me and whispers: "Close your mouth, you're drooling. "

_**I stay moving around, solo  
Ask me where you at, I don't know  
And don't care (don't care)  
All I know is I was at home cause you left me there  
You got your boys and got gone  
And left me all alone**_

Rachel pushes away from the piano as she slowly struts over to Finn, leaning down, now face to face with him as she sings him the next verse.

_**Now I'm in the club with a freaky dress on  
Cats don't want me to keep that dress on  
Trying to get enough drinks in my system  
Take it to the tele and make me a victim**_

Here she turns to us, namely Santana and me, as she languidly moves towards us, her moves smooth and slow.

_**Patron on brain, ball play you in the face  
They shake the spot, I'm just another case**_

And then she stands in front of me, watching me as she belts out the chorus of the song, her chocolate eyes meeting my hazel ones. I see her eyes darken a bit, and she smirks as she sings to me.  
_  
__**Easy for a good girl to go bad  
And once we gone (gone)  
Best believe we've gone forever  
Don't be the reason  
Don't be the reason  
You better learn how to treat us right  
'Cause once a good girl goes bad  
We die forever**__  
_  
She turns to Finn again, and I finally avert my eyes from her face to his. His face conforts into one of confusion, then one of realisation, and finally one of shock.

_**He's staying with a flock of them, oh, yeah  
Got a girl at home but he don't care  
Won't care (won't care)  
All he'll do is keep me at home, won't let me go nowhere  
He thinks because I'm at home I won't be getting it on**_

_**And now I'm finding numbers in the jacket pockets  
Tricks calling the house, non stop its  
Getting out of control  
Finally I can't take no more  
He finds a letter on the stairs, saying this is the end  
I packed my bag and left with your best friend**_

She smirks at Puck when she sings that last line and he smirks back. But then she's back in performance mode, and she's turning to me, walking towards me, and gripping my Cheerio top. She pulls me towards her, our noses almost touching, and I can feel her hot breath on my face as she sings the chorus again.

_**Easy for a good girl to go bad  
And once we gone (gone)  
Best believe we've gone forever  
Don't be the reason  
Don't be the reason  
You better learn how to treat us right  
'Cause once a good girl goes bad  
She dies forever**_

She moves away, and the tingles I felt when she touched me (through my Cheerio uniform, but whatever) are still there.

_**I stay moving around, solo  
Ask me where you at, I don't know  
And don't care (don't care)  
All I know is I was at home cause you left me there  
You got your boys and got gone  
And left me all alone**_

She goes back to leaning on the piano as she sways her hips to the beat, and I ogle her **ass**ets...I mean admire her personality.

_**Easy for a good girl to go bad  
And once we gone (gone)  
Best believe we've gone forever  
Don't be the reason  
Don't be the reason  
You better learn how to treat us right  
'Cause once a good girl goes bad  
We die forever**__**We're gone forever  
We're gone forever**_

She belts out the final note, and I'm sitting there gaping. But so is the rest of the Glee club, for that matter.

I'm shaken up, both by the things she did to me in her performance, and the message she sent me through the song.

She takes a bow, and the rest of the club finally remembers how to move and they give her a thunderous applause. She smiles at some of them, and then takes a seat in the back row.

Mr Schue has a face-splitting grin on his face as he steps to the front again.

"That was incredible Rachel, and let me say it again, it's good to have you back."

She smiles, and then relaxes into her seat.

As Mr Schue drones on about the importance of practising, I'm lost in my thoughts. Santana leans towards me and whispers: "Who knew Berry had the balls to do that? But, shit, that was _hot_! "

I glare at her and she smirks.

I feel, once again, Rachel's eyes boring into my back, and all I can think about is her performance. I'm in for one hell of a ride, aren't I?

* * *

AN: Well, guys, here's the next chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews. Now, I do believe that I will update every Tuesday, possibly Wednesday when I have a lot of work. I hope you enjoyed Rachel and Quinn's first day school. Next up, Rachel reveals her plan to Puck, and we get a bit of insight on her home life. Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I changed the lyrics a bit. The song's "Good Girl Gone Bad" by Rihanna. See ya next Tuesday! :)

P.S. Again, if you have any suggestions or questions, leave them in the reviews, and I'll do my best to answer the questions, and I'll take suggestions into consideration. Cheers! =)


	3. Let The Games Begin

AN: Hey there, you beautiful reviewers, you! =) You guys made my day when I read the reviews for the new chapter.

I've been getting a lot of reviews stating that 'badass' Rachel is hot. So, you'll probably get more of her in this chapter *smirk*. I have probably gone overboard with Rachel's stuff, but I want to think that her fathers wanted to 'console her' with expensive stuff while she was in Britain. You'll see why later, possibly in the next chapter. I hope there's not a lot of mistakes in this chapter.

Thanks again for all the support and reviews you've been sending, I really appreciate it! And I've probably been delaying you long enough. On with the story! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Dianna would _so_ be back and Rachel would profess her undying love for Quinn :D

* * *

In previous chapter:

_As Mr Schue drones on about the importance of practising, I'm lost in my thoughts. Santana leans towards me and whispers: "Who knew Berry had the balls to do that? But, shit, that was __**hot**__! "_

_I glare at her and she smirks._

_I feel, once again, Rachel's eyes boring into my back, and all I can think about is her performance. I'm in for one hell of a ride, aren't I?_

* * *

_Rachel P.O.V., McKinley High parking lot, September 1st_

Well, that went well.

My performance was awesome, if I do say so myself. I smirk. That will certainly make Quinn think. The entire little 'choreography' I did was completely improvised, but I must say it did turn out alright.

I think I saw Quinn shiver when I pulled her by her Cheerio top. I smirk again.

I walk towards my bike, customized Honda Nighthawk 750, that's at the corner of the parking lot, right beside a red Prius. On the way there I remember that I should probably tell Noah when to come by, so I take out my phone, and send a text to him.

**Rachel:  
**_Hey Noah, it's Rachel. Come by my house around four o'clock. I'll send you a text with directions._

**Noah:  
**_sup Berry. alright, c u l8ter._

I smile. He's such a good friend. He'll probably agree to help me with my plan before I even tell him what it is.

I am almost by my bike when I hear someone calling my name. I turn around and see Quinn coming towards me. I stop walking and wait for her. She halts to a stop when she reaches me.

Sheepishly rubbing a hand on the back of her neck, she looks up at me through her thick lashes.

"I just...I just wanted to say I-I'm glad you're back." She says, looking at everything but me.

"Thanks, It's good to be back." I say. An awkward silence is between us, until she gives a small smile and says: "Well, I have to get going. See you."

She turns towards her car, which is – guess which one? – the red Prius beside my bike. I smirk.

I climb onto my bike, putting on my helmet. Just as I want to start it, she gets out of her Prius, looking furious.

"Stupid car!" she almost yells, before she kicks the tire. I take off my helmet and get down from my bike.

"What's wrong?" I ask, but I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong. She turns around like she's just noticed that I'm still here, and sheepishly glances at me.

"Oh, i-it's this stupid car, it won't start." She says.

"Did you try calling the tow service?" I ask, genuinely concerned. There are dark clouds looming over us, and it seemes like there's a storm coming.

"Um, yeah, but they say they can't send anyone for at least three hours since they're busy." Quinn, mumbles, finally looking at me. There's something in my stomach that twists and churns at the sight of those hazel eyes.

"Well, I can give you a ride, if you want?" I say, motioning towards my bike. She glances at it, and I notice she's slightly scared. Corners of my mouth lift up as I wonder if it's from the bike or riding with me. Maybe it's both.

"Are you, uh, are you sure?" Quinn asks, looking uncertain.

"Yeah, it's cool." I say with a grin.

"Are you sure it's safe?" What's with all the questions? It's a bike, not a freaking dragon.

"Of course. I ride it every day." I shrug nonchalantly as I hand her the spare helmet. She takes it and gingerly puts it on.

Climbing on the bike, I tell her to sit behind me. Once she gets on, I take her hands, feeling her stiffen, and guide her arms around my waist, trying to ignore how soft her hands are. "Wouldn't want you to fall off, now, would I?" I smirk, but she can't see it.

"Oh no, you definitely wouldn't want that." Quinn says, her voice taking on a flirty edge. Thank God, I was beginning to think the old Quinn was lost and turned into a softy. I turn my head, craning my neck to see mirth in those hazel eyes behind the thick glass on the helmet. I shoot a lop-sided grin at her, put on my helmet, and start the engine of my bike.

I feel Quinn gripping my waist a bit tighter, and that's just from starting the engine. This is gonna be fun. I resist my urge to laugh evily, and I just wheel out of the parking lot. Once there are no cars, I go out on the road. God, I love this feeling, the wind hitting me as I accelerate more and more. Quinn, on the other hand, is too terrified, seeing as she has my her arms around me in a death grip. She's gripping my waist so tightly, I think I'll pass out.

I ignore that bitchy little voice in my head that likes the way her cheek is pressed against my left shoulder blade, and the way her body's pressing into my back.

I slow down a bit, and take off one hand off of the handle bar, and gently take one of her hands.

"Quinn, it's okay, we're not going that fast. I know your eyes are closed, so open them." I say gently, all the time with my eyes on the road. There aren't many cars, I've seen maybe two or three since we left the school parking lot.

"O-okay." I hear her mumble, and even though she can't see it, I grin. She slowly relaxes and I hear her gasp when she opens her eyes. I can't blame her. It really is a beautiful sight around us.

The sky is a dark blue, almost grey, and there are little rays of sunshine that break through the clouds, and since it's the end of summer, the trees are still green. The roads are almost abandoned, and even though Lima is small, I've been driving slowly, and around the city edges, since I want to drive for as long as I can (again, I ignore that part of my brain that insists that I want to feel her pressed against my back for as long as possible). It's such a mesmerizing sight that, the first time I drove my bike (which I got as a present from my fathers last summer) I almost got into an accident.

What can I say? I'm a sucker for nature. There's just something about the wind in my hair (when I'm not wearing a helmet) and the feel of freedom I have when I'm driving that makes me love it.

As Quinn relaxes behind me, her grip loosens, and she's more like hugging me now, than holding on, but hey, who am I to complain?

"So, Ms Relaxed-driver, will you take me home, or will you keep driving around?" Quinn asks over the sound of the wind whipping around us, and I can practicaly _hear_ the smirk in her voice. I gotta say, I love the cocky-flirty Quinn more than the shy one.

"Ms Fabray, is that cockiness I detect in your voice?" I answer, avoiding the question. Of course I'll drive her home (_In about half an hour,_ my mind happily supplies. Of course, I ignore it). I'm fully considering doing that.

And I would have, if the stupid rain didn't fall.

I didn't notice it at first, but then it started coming down in waves, and in the course of five minutes that I needed to accelerate and halt to a stop in front of Quinn's house, we were both almost completely soaked.

"Oh my God!" Quinn says as she takes of her helmet. "There is no way I'm letting you drive with a storm coming. You're going to stay." I look at her incredulously, I'm not used to being ordered. She sees the look I send her and she falters. "I mean, you can get into an accident. At least stay until you dry off." I sigh and she knows she's won. She grins in victory, and I playfully glare at her.

"Do you have a garage? I have to leave my bike somewhere so it doesn't get wet." I say. She just points towards the garage, and goes with me. She opens it and I motion for her to go inside.

"Go to your house, I'll be right there." Quinn shrugs, and runs to her house. I wonder how she isn't cold in only her Cheerio uniform.

I leave my bike in her garage, putting the helmet on the old desk that's in one corner, and run to her house.

By the time I get to her porch and front door, I look like I've been walking under a waterfall. My hair is all wet and my tank top is soaked, as I unzipped my leather jacket when I entered her garage.

I knock on the door, and she opens it in an instant. I smile gratefuly as she lets me in, and the warmth of her home is really good compared to the heavy rain outside.

"Quinnie? Who is it?" A female voice comes from the direction of the living room. She grabs my hand and leads me deeper inside her huge house. We enter a cozy looking living room.

I see a blonde woman sitting by the fireplace, reading a book with a half full glass of red wine on the coffee table in front of her. The room is painted in a soft cream colour, with a plasma TV in one corner, while one wall is covered by two huge bookshelves, and I see many classic novels on there, like _Pride and Prejudice, The Count of Monte Cristo, Wuthering Heights, Anna Karenina,_ and many others. Then there are a few books that most of teenagers read, like the _Harry Potter _series, _Lord of the Rings, _and _The Hunger Games_ trilogy. All in all, I'm surprised by their book collection.

There are a lot of pictures adorning the walls, most of them of Quinn and her mother, with Brittany and Santana thrown in there somewhere, as well as another blonde girl that I think is Quinn's sister.

One picture catches my eye. On it, Quinn, Santana and Brittany are in the Fabray's backyard, in the pool, and it's obviously middle of the summer. It's sunset, and the three of them are having a water fight in the pool. All of them are wearing bikinis, and their heads are thrown back in laughter as they splash each other. It's a really beautiful picture.

Ahem, back to the world of the living, Rachel.

There's also a very comfortable-looking couch in the middle of the room, as well as an armchair. There's a mahogany dining table in one corner, with antique looking chairs surrounding it. It looks like it's for family gatherings.

Her mom turns around, and she looks like an adult version of Quinn. A soft smile is playing on her lips, as she puts down her book and looks curiously at me. Quinn clears her throat.

"Mom, this is Rachel Berry." she says, motioning to me. "Rachel, this is my mom, Judy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Fabray." I say, stepping closer and taking Judy's hand in mine, kissing her knuckles. I learned this trick in Brittain, it makes older ladies warm up to me quickly.

Judy softly laughs. "Oh, I like this one, Quinnie." She tells Quinn. Then she turns to me. "It's Judy, dear. I'm no longer Mrs Fabray." She says that with a smile, and I see that she's completely over what I call 'The Fabray Accident'.

I remember that day from freshman year when Quinn came to school looking the happiest I ever saw her. I overheard her telling Brittany and Santana that "it's over." I didn't know what she meant until tomorrow.

Jacob Ben Israel (that little _creep_) published a story on his blog. Apparently, Quinn's mom caught a well-known and respected Russel Fabray in bed with a 'tattooed freak'. They divorced, but Russel Fabray was found a week later in some bar outside of Lima, drunk and stoned. Apparently, he's been doing heroin for a while. He's been sentenced to three years of prison, with all of his money going to Judy and Quinn. And there was a lot of money in his accounts. He owned several expensive apartments all arond Ohio. When Judy sold four out of five apartments, she got a _lot_ of money.

But Quinn wasn't spoiled. She spent a reasonable ammount of money, not much bigger than what she used to spend when Russel was with them. They were financially _very_ secure, and everyone saw that Quinn was happier than ever. Judy was seen around, looking chipper and _too_ _happy_ for someone who just got divorced. But it all worked out. Judy never loved Russel, she was with him because her parents deemed him worthy of their daughter.

I hear a bark from the upper floor of the house, and a moment later there's a sound of paws padding down the stairs. Not twenty seconds later, there's a golden retriever running into the room, jumping onto Quinn, almost pushing her down. Luckily, I catch her before she falls. She thanks me as she laughs.

"Charlie!" she exclaimes, laughing and hugging the dog. I notice a pale green collar around his neck that has a tag with 'Charlie' on it. Charlie notices me and jumps from her arms.

"Hey, boy." I crouch and pet his head, rubbing a spot behind his ear. He licks my nose, and I laugh. He's a really beautiful dog. His fur is golden on his head and front legs and gets darker towards his tail, where it's brown.

"Wow, he must really like you." Quinn says, while Judy smiles and slips out of the room. I smile at her.

"Thanks, I always liked animals, and they always liked me. I guess I'm just that likeable." I say with a grin. She rolls her eyes.

"Come on, you're wet." I look at her. She notices the double meaning, and blushes softly. "I mean, your hair is wet and your shirt is soaked. I have a towel upstairs and I think I have a shirt your size."

She takes my hand (again), and tuggs me upstairs. Charlie happily follows behind us, his paws softly padding on the floor behind us. We slow down in front of a door with several signs on it, one of them being "L. Quinn Fabray's room. DO NOT ENTER" in bright red. There's another one underneath it, „KEEP OUT!" with Charlie's picture attached. I grin at her and she blushes.

"What? I was thirteen when I did the first one, and all of them are just for fun anyway." I laugh and she rolls her eyes. She opens her door, and I enter her room. It's so roomy, cozy, and so _her_.

The walls are painted a soft lavender pink, and the room's very bright. Her desk is a plain one made out of oak, a light brown in color. Her laptop is on it, with her headphones on top of it. There are notebooks and textbooks on the table, along with some pencils and pens. I can see why she has a perfect 4.0 GPA. The desk is right in front of a window, and I notice that the rain still hasn't stopped. Next to the window and the desk is a built-in storage area, with shelves on it. There are pictures of the Unholy Trinity there, one of Glee club from freshman year (the first one of us as a group), and several of her mother and Quinn laughing. There are a few books in there as well.

On the window in front of her desk are a few Cheerio trophies and medals. A two or three diplomas are framed on the wall next to the window. I shall call it 'The Academic Corner'. Pfft, I'm dramatic even in my head.

There's a very comfy looking bed next to the other wall. It looks whimsical and vintage-y. The cushions on the bed are a soft pink, and I think I spotter a teddy-bear in there somewhere. I smirk – blackmail material. On the night table next to her bed is a simple white lamp, and a book (surprise, surprise). I'm beggining to think Quinn is some sort of a cute nerd. There's a walk-in closet in the corner of her room.

I look to the right and almost squeal. A window nook! I love those. It looks so nice and comfy and adds an unexpected twist to the room, seeing as it's in cream colour with navy and rusty colored cushions on it. Her curtains are also cream. All in all, her room looks so girly and neat, and I can see that it fits her perfectly.

I grin.

"Your room looks so _you_." I say with a smile.

"Thanks." She heads to the bathroom and emerges from it not thirty seconds later with a fluffy white towel. She hands it to me, and then enters her closet. She walks out a minute later with a dark blue T-shirt with a smiley face on the front.

She hands it to me, and I smile. "Thanks for this."

And then I shrug off my leather jacket and tank top.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Quinn P.O.V., The Fabray House, September 1st_

I hand Rachel one of my smallest shirts, a dark blue one. I was expecting her to go to the bathroom and re-dress there, but, no, she has to do it here.

As if I'm not even there, she takes off her jacket and sets it on my chair, and then simply takes off her tank top. It was hard enough watching it cling to her body, seeing as it was soaked, but she _freaking_ took it off with me in the room, leaving her in only a lacy black bra and jeans.

What.

I feel like such a perv – but it's my damn hormones. I have to look. I am freaking mesmerised with her body. She's like a goddess. There is a water driplet from her hair that travels from her shoulder, down between the valey of her breasts (they're also perfect, by the way) and past her toned stomach with traces of abs until it disappears beneath the waistline of her jeans.

I lick my lips unconciously, but then that perfect stomach and breasts and collarbone are gone as Rachel puts on her shirt. I mentally shake my head. _What the hell was that?!_ She wipes her hair with the towel and smiles again at me.

"It's...er...it's no problem. " I finally answer, as I try to get the image out of my head. Which fails, by the way, as I see her shirtless every time I blink.

She smirks as if she knows exactly what she's doing to me. "Can I use your hair dryer?" she asks, and I just nod dumbly. Rachel sashays into the bathroom, and I soon hear the sound of a hair dryer. I sit on the bed and bury my head in my hands. What is she doing to me?

There's a little thing you should know about me. I am bisexual. It happened over the summer of my sophomore year. I caught myself looking at Santana and Brittany making out by the pool, and I didn't feel repulsed or anything. Just... a bit aroused. And then my mom and I went to visit my sister, Franny, in her house. She also had a pool, and one day, she threw a BBQ party. There was this guy, John or Jeff or something, I didn't really care, but he was hot as hell and I felt as aroused as I was when I saw Brittany and Santana.

So when I came back, I sat down, thought it through and figured out I am bisexual. I told my mom the next morning, and she, surprisingly, took the news well. She gave me 'the talk' again the next day, but this time for doing the deed with girls.

I think I've never blushed so hard in my life.

So, right now, what I'm feeling for Rachel isn't anything strange. But it is new, seeing as every time I see her I have butterflies in my stomach. And don't even get me started on when we touch. It's like there's a flock of freaking birds in my stomach or something. I glance at the clock, and I see it's 2 o'clock. The rain finally stopped, and the clouds cleared a bit. Now the sky's clearer and it's brighter outside. I open the window and the smell of rain washed over me. I inale deeply and sigh. I love rain.

I enter my closet and shrug off my Cheerio uniform. I dress in black jeans and a green v-neck shirt. I get out of the closet after neatly folding my uniform.

Rachel gets out of my bathroom, her hair falling in soft waves down her back. It knocked the breath out of me. Charlie runs back into the bedroom, seeing as he ran out a few minutes before, and licks my hand. I smile down at him. I love my dog. He's a gift from my mom for my birthday last year – after two years of begging she finally caved in and bought me a dog.

"Hey, boy. Wanna go for a walk?" He barks and I laugh. Sometimes, I think he can understand what I'm saying.

Rachel is leaning on the doorframe of my room, smiling at Charlie and me.

"You're both so adorable." She says with a grin. I blush. I seem to do that a lot around her. "It looks like the rain stopped. And I'm late, my dads will be worried." She speaks again. "Thanks for the shirt, I'll give it to you tomorrow." Rachel grins as she puts on her leather jacket.

"I can walk you home, if you want?" I ask, uncertain if it was too forward. She grin.

"I was hoping you'd to ask that.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Rachel P.O.V., The Fabray House, September 1st_

I watch Quinn as she puts on her jacket. She should _definitely_ wear jeans more often. I swallow. _No pervy thoughts, Rachel!_ I chastise myself mentally. But, really, who can resist her? She has the body of Aphrodite.

She looks at me. "Ready to go?" I nod. "Let's go, then."

I take my bike keys with me as we walk down the stairs with Charlie trailing behind us. It's sunny outside and it smelled of rain. Weird combination, but I like it.

I get my bike out of her garage, and drive us very slowly next to the curb, while Charlie races behind us, happily jumping around. I'm not wearing my helmet and neither is she. Her hair is down and her floral scent surrounds me as she wraps her arms around my waist like before, and leans into me. I love the feel of her pressing against me even if one part of my brain won't admit it (yes, I argue with myself in my head, get over it).

"Rachel, I...I want to say I'm sorry. For everything in our freshman year." She says suddenly, her husky voice near my ear making me shiver. I nod.

"It's okay. I know that year has been hard for you, what with your father and everything." I say, and I hope I haven't struck a nerve there. Instead I feel her relaxing even more into me, nodding against my shoulder. "Exactly. My father...he was..._is _a hypocrite. He always told me not to cheat, not to drink and do drugs, yet he did all of those things. To him, homosexuality was a sin, and because of your fathers, I had to act that way." She mumbles against my shoulder. "I know that's not an excuse, but I've really changed since then. And...and I'd really like it if we were friends, Rachel." She says, and I nod.

"You're right. I'd really like to be friends too." I feel her grin against me. A feeling of guilt settles in my stomach because of my plan, but I have to go through with it. _She deserves it, she deserves it_, is going like a mantra in my head.

I spot my house and I pull in the driveway. Huh, our houses aren't that far. She gets of my bike, and I can see her practically glowing. Another pang of guilt. God, I hope I'm right with going through this plan.

I check my phone as I take out my bag from the compartment under the bike seat. Two-thirty. Noah comes in an hour and a half.

"It's been fun hanging out with you, Quinn. I'd ask you to come inside, but we're expecting guests, so..." I say with a fake grin. She buys it.

"Right. I'll...see you around?" She asks and I nod. She beames at me and then turns around, and Charlie follows behind her, but not before licking my hand. Quinn turns around and waves at me before they disappear around the corner. I sigh. This is going to be really hard to do.

_*An hour and a half later, Berry residence*_

There's a sound of the door bell ringing, and I rise from the couch and go to open it. A smirking Noah Puckerman is waiting at the door.

"Hey there, JewBro. " I greet him and he grins. "Hey there, my hot little Jewish-American princess." Corners of my mouth lift upwards. He's still the same dorky guy with a stud facade.

"Come on in. My dads are at work." I motion for him to come in and he steps inside. I guide him to the sofa and he sits down. "Want anything to drink? We have beer." I say from the kitchen, but as if I need his answer. I'm already taking out two cans of beer from the fridge as I hear him confirm it.

I walk back in the living room as he turns on the TV and flips through the channels. He stops at the one with the wrestling. Some guy slams the other one with a chair. "Oh yea! Hit him!" Yup definitely the same ol' Noah.

I toss him the beer and sit next to him. At that moment, my siberian husky, Sage, pads into the room. I should probably describe him. Well, he's a year old, and he may look dangerous, but if he likes someone, all he'll want do is cuddle. His fur is light gray and very, _very_ soft. When I'm upset or something, I just pet him and relax. He's like my own teddy-bear.

He whines and jumps onto the couch. "WHOAH!" Noah jumps back. I laugh. "Calm down, Noah, he's not gonna hurt you."

"Yeah, right, have you seen his teeth?!" he exclaims, still retreating. I laugh even harder. "Bro, he's a year old and he's a softy. His name is Sage, by the way." Noah gingerly sitts back down and goes to pet Sage. He willingly complies and nuzzles into Puck's large hand. He grins. As he relaxes again, I open my beer and so does he.

"So, what do you wanna know?" I ask as he takes a big gulp.

"First of all, where did you disappear, and why?"

I sigh. Of course he starts with the hardest question. " I went to Brittain and we stayed in London for a year, before we moved to Bristol. I left because I couldn't take it anymore. All the name calling and the slushies and the bullying... It was too much." I sigh again. This confession really brings back some memories I'd rather forget.

"God, Rach...I-I'm sorry. I should've protected you..." he trails off and I smile at him. I touch his shoulder. "It's okay, Noah, it's not your fault." I smile comfortingly at him. He lifts his head and asks the next question. "Besides, you tried to apologize, while the entire Glee club just stood there, either laughing or doing nothing while I was slushied." I clear my throat. "Finn wasn't even there."

"I know, Rach, he's an asshole. " I grin and Noah smirks. "But, why are you back?"

"Well, while I was in England, I came to realize that I can't just let them all get away with it. It's not just about me. It's about all the other losers that get slushied daily at McKinley. I have a plan, Noah. And, I think you could help me with it..." I trail off. He motions for me to go on. "What's the plan, babe? You know I'll help. "

I brace myself. It's now or never.

"I need you to help me get my revenge...on the elite of McKinley High and the Glee club."

* * *

A/N: Hello there! If you're reading this, it means you bothered to read this monster of a chapter (at least for me).  
I'm sorry I updated so late (it's Wednesday - 00:17 am here at my place) but my computer crashed and my files got deleted, so I had to re-write this chapter. And the next two chapters which were pre-written are now gone, so I have to write that too. FML.

Oh, I almost forgot. I described Quinn's room in this chapter according to some pictures I found on Google. I hope it's not too wrong or something xD

Anyway, thanks for reading this, and please review. If you do, you get a virtual hug and a virtual cookie! :D

As always, if you have any suggestions or questions, leave them in the reviews, and I'll take them into consideration/answer them in a PM. Cheers! :)

P.S. Sorry guys, but I almost forgot. I was wondering if ya'll want Rachel's dads to be called _Hiram_ and _Leroy _or would you like them to be named _Michael_ and _Elias_ like it seems to be popular in fanfics? Leave a review to let me know :)


	4. And We're Hitting It Off

AN: Hey guys! I know, I know, I'm sorry about this two-month delay. I have been really busy, and I know it's not an excuse, but I really don't know how to explain it otherwise. I've been studying my ass off for my finals (I'm from Serbia, it's isn't the same as in America), and I have to do them twice (for this school I applied to). Don't even ask... I've been working day and night for school, and I've been fighting writer's block as well. I finally sat my ass down today and finished this chapter that's been sitting in a folder, just waiting for me to edit it.

Anyway, the lack of sleep is making me woozy, so I apologize if you find this chapter lame, or if there are too many gramatical errors and stuff. I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. Anyway, as I'm currently high on coffee, chocolate and cookies, I'm going to update this. If there are any readers left for this story, again, I apologize for the delay.

Also, I have often read Faberry fanfics where the author just mentions Glee club occasionaly, and only uses it when he/she needs the characters to express their love through a song. I don't really want to be one of those authors, so there will be Glee asignements and meetings. If I ever neglect the Glee club for too long, please be kind enough to mention it in the reviews.

I'm thinking of changing the rating of this fic to M. Firstly, because of my love for the "F" word, and secondly, because I have in mind a smut scene. Not some heavy-ass smut or anything xD Just one scene (or maybe more, depending on the response), and I'm not even sure about it. If I do write it, it'll be in the distant future, 'cause this fic is just beginning :D

Anyway, leave me a response in the reviews if you want to give me input about the changing of the rating, or if you just want to review the story *wink, wink* :D

I hope you enjoy this chapter (if anyone reads this). :D

* * *

AN2: Also, there is some Spanish in this chapter. As I am in no way capable of speaking Spanish, I used a translator so I hope it isn't too bad. There's a translation at the end of the chapter, and in every chapter I use a foreign language, there will be a translation. Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't even go there.

* * *

_Previously:_

I brace myself. It's now or never.

"_I need you to help me get my revenge...on the elite of McKinley High and the Glee club."_

* * *

_Third person P.O.V., Berry residence_

Puck just stares at Rachel, then averts his look to his beer. Then he looks at Rachel again.

"Say what?" he says after a few minutes of intense staring. Rachel sighs.

"I asked you to hel-" she says but Puck interrupts. " I know what you said, I just can't believe it."

For the first time in the last hour, he smirks. "But, then again, there is no reason for me not to believe it. I mean, you've changed. Who knew you owned something other than argyle and knee socks?" he snickers, and Rachel laughs with him.

"A lot of things has changed, Noah, and my attire is just one of them." She chuckles. "So, are you in or what?" Rachel asks after a minute of comfortable silence. He just looks at her like she's crazy.

"You're giving me an oportunity to fuck shit up in McKinley? In my senior year? _Of course_ I'm in." He grins almost maniacaly and she laughs. Noah's still the same old troublemaker he was in her freshman year.

"But, uh...what's the plan exactly?" he asks and she deadpans. Well shit. She didn't think of that one.

"Er, well, I haven't actually thought about it. I have a rough, _really, really rough_, outline of the plan though," she says, rubbing a hand over the back of her neck sheepishly. He smirks.

"Really, Rach? Really?" Puck looks at her, playfully glaring at her.

"Oh shut up, you." Rachel grins. "It's not that complicated. All _I_ need to do is seduce Quinn Fabray, and all _you_ need to do is... well, actually, it _is_ kinda complicated. I need to get revenge on Karofsky, Azimio..._Finn_." she spits out Finn's name. "And as for Glee club, well, that's a different kind of revenge. When I was bullied in freshman year – stop looking at me like that Noah, I've forgiven you – none of them did anything to stop it. Some even joined in on the laughter, like Kurt and Mercedes." Rachel says, a calculating look on her face, as she strokes Sage's head absently.

"You know what? I think I know what I need to do." Puck sits up a little straighter at this. "Glee club is probably the _only _good thing they have going in their lives right now. I'm going to bring us to Nationals, and then, minutes before the competition, I'll quit the Glee club. They'll have no lead singers, no performance, no _nothing_." Rachel says, an evil smirk playing on her lips.

Puck looks at her, a bit frightened and a more than a bit turned on by the evil Rachel. "Um, Rach, don't you think that's a little harsh? I mean, there are Blaine, Sugar, Sam and Rory...they didn't do anything to you." He says, hesitating. "What about them?"

Rachel just shrugs. "Collateral damage."

x-x-x-x-x

_William McKinley High School, choir room_

"...and that's why Journey is the best choice for Sectionals. Now, most of the..." Mr Schue drones on as glee clubbers either sleep in their chairs or chat between themselves. Rachel and Puck are nowhere to be found. It's the last 'class' of the day, so they just want to get it over with.

Will's droning is interrupted by the sudden entrance of Puck and Rachel, both smirking and wearing almost identical clothes. Dressed clad in dark jeans, tight white shirts and black leather jackets, the only difference between those two is that Puck doesn't have any accessories. Rachel has a silver ring on her index finger on her right arm and a black leather bracelet on the other.

"What up, losers?" Puck smirks as he strides confidently to the center of the room, a swagger in his steps. Rachel moves in a similar way, a smirk barely noticable on her lips.

"Umm, guys, you know that the rehearsal started fifteen minutes ago...right?" Will asks, confused. Puck shrugs, and Rachel grins.

"Whatever." She says as she turns to the students sitting on the risers. "Now, I'm here because I have a job to do. I didn't move here from freaking _England_ just to see your _lovely_ faces." She says cockily. "I'm here to help you get that Nationals trophy. Rehearsals are going to be held here every day, by me. And you _will_ come to them, if you want to stay in Glee club." Rachel finishes, crossing her arms and leaning on the piano. Beside her, Puck tries to hide his grin._ Yeah, right, Nationals trophy._ _I gotta hand it to her, she really can act, though,_ he thinks as he watches Rachel.

As if someone splashed them with ice-cold water, the students slowly start protesting. Rachel just watches them with an uninterested look on her face.

"Oh, hell to the no, girl, who do you think you are?" she hears from Mercedes who's sitting in the back row, next to Kurt, a scowl on her face.

"Berry, you're out of your mind if you think I'm gonna listen to your lame ass." Comes from Santana, who's being restrained by Brittany and Mike. Finn just looks confused. But Rachel just watches Quinn. And right now, the only thing the HBIC is doing is watching Rachel curiously as if trying to figure her out. The two of them are engaged in a serious staring contest.

Before any of them can start getting up, Rachel whistles and the murmurs and protests instantly stop. The only one who speaks is Will.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but you're a bit arrogant here, don't you think?" he asks with a stern look on his face. "You can't just come in here and demand to lead Glee club. We were doing just fine without you." He says, shaking his head. Rachel scoffs. Actually _scoffs._

"Oh, please, don't make me laugh. I did enough of that in London. You see, your pathetic performance from Sectionals last year is very popular on YouTube. You have about two million hits." Rachel says, chuckling a little. "Wanna know why? Because the performance was freaking lame."

The club gasps as one, and some of them are getting red in the face. From anger or embarrasment, Rachel doesn't know, nor does she care. "Your choreography was freaking weak, the song choice was boring as hell, and the voices didn't blend at all like they should. Overall, I'd give you a weak two out of ten." Santana lunges at her again, and is held back by Mike, Sam and Brittany.

"Oh don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." Rachel smirks, as she starts to walk towards them. "I mean, Journey songs? Really?" she shakes her head, snickering softly. "Do you even listen to any music that's less than twenty years old? And the choreography, if you can even call it that, is so fucking boring, I almost fell asleep. Finnocence here was stumbling, and all he had to do was walk up and down the risers. Face it, you guys suck." She finishes with a solemn nod.

All of the glee clubbers have their mouth open, mostly because Rachel's right.

"From now on, this is gonna change. You guys have some great talent here, but you don't know how to show it. For example, can anyone tell me who are the best dancers in the club?" she asks, and the only one who speaks is Sam.

"Well, Brittany and Mike are the best dancers, but I think Quinn and Santana are a close third place because of all the dancing and jumping they do in Cheerios." He speaks, unsure of himself. Rachel grins.

"Exactly! So, why were they in the third row, just swaying like props?" she questions, and most of the club ducks their head. Mr Schue just stays silent in his chair.

"Face it, Rachel's the best thing that can happen to us right now." Puck speaks suddenly from behind Rachel. "I mean, shit, she can bring us to Nationals like this." And he snaps his fingers for emphasis. "We just need to coordinate singing and dancing, and make a killer set-list and we're good to go. We have awesome singers here, like Santana, with her raspy voice." He says and Santana smirks as everyone looks at her. Rachel continues for Puck.

"And Quinn, for example, has a smoky alto that is perfect for jazz numbers. And why exactly is Finn your leading vocal, when Noah here has a much better voice than him?" Rachel questions, genuinely confused as to why does Mr Schue prefer Finn to anyone else.

"Well, um..." Will stammers as he tries to explain himself.

"Nevermind." Rachel cuts him off. "Look, I went to Pimlico Academy in London. It has a killer show choir, and you can learn a lot from me. If you want to win Nationals, you'll come to the rehearsals that start next week. Who's in?" She looks from one member of the Glee club to the other. Her eyes linger on Quinn's hazel ones for a second longer than necessary, when she winks and looks away.

Surprisingly, it's Kurt who speaks first. "As much as I dislike you right now, I really want that trophy. I'm in." he says. Mercedes, next to him, adds: "Yeah, whatever girl, I'm in. But if you think you're getting all the solos..."

In the next five minutes, all of the members have agreed, and Rachel is really satisfied.

"Okay, I guess that's it then. No glee club meetings until Monday." She smirks.

Walking towards exit, Puck next to her, she suddenly turns around and with a smirk on his face, adresses glee club.

"Oh and, party this Friday, my house. Just you guys. I'll text you the details." And with that, she exits the room, adding a little extra sway to her hips.

The only ones who notice are Quinn, Santana and Finn.

x-x-x-x-x

"That was awesome, JewBro" Rachel says as she and Noah walk down the hallway. "Hell yeah, dude. That was freaking badass!" Noah says, grining like a maniac. "But what's the party for?" he asks, confused.

"Oh, nothing really, just celebrating my return." She smirks. "Did you notice how Quinn was looking at me?" she grins, and Noah gets a distant look in his eyes. "Noah! Stop picturing me making out with Quinn!" she chastises, even though she can't really blame him. She's had her fantasies as well.

"You can't blame me dude, it's like, basic guy fantasy. You're hot. She's hot. The two of you together are insanely hot." He smirks, and she playfully punches his shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt!" he wails, dramaticaly clutching his shoulder. Rachel laughs. "Oh get over yourself, Noah, I didn't hit you that hard."

x-x-x-x-x

_Rachel's house, later that day_

I'm sitting on the couch, watching TV with a can of soda in my hand, feet propped on the table. I hear the front door opening, and I quickly put my feet down. I hear soft laughter coming from the hallway, and I know it's my dads coming home from work.

I grin and run into the hallway, Sage appearing out of freaking nowhere. I hug my dads, saying: "Hey Dad, hello, Daddy." They smile and hug me back.

"How was your first day of school, honey?" Daddy, LeRoy, asks. The two of them look adoringly at me.

My Dad, Hiram, was always the strict, but dramatic one in our family. He's the one I got my love for theater from. He's taller than Daddy, LeRoy, and he has a bit darker skin. He wears glasses sometimes, but only when he needs to read something. My Daddy, Leroy, though, is a bit shorter one, with his childish grin and silly jokes. He's the childish one that never fails to make me laugh. When I was dating _Finn_ (that bastard) in freshman year, he sensed something wrong with that douche. My Daddy's perception always amazed me. He can read a person like an open book. That's not to say that Hiram isn't perceptive. He's very attentive, and he always knows how I'm feeling. It's just that, Leroy is more patient and level-headed.

"It was okay, Daddy." I smile.

I don't see my dads often. Hiram is a doctor who specializes in neurology. He travels to different conferences all the time, so he's not home often. But when he is, his attention is always on me and Daddy.

Leroy works as an interior designer, but he travels a lot, since most of his clients aren't from Lima, but from major cities, like Chicago, New York, Los Angeles…

Anyway, they are home at least three times a week, but the rest of it? I'm on my own. So, if I wanted them _not_ to know about the party this Friday, it wouldn't be so hard. But I like to be honest with them because I have their trust and I don't want to disappoint them. So as soon as we walk in to the living room and they sit to the couch next to me, I start chatting.

"Hey, um, I've been meaning to ask you something…" I say and they just look at me. "Go on sweetheart, we don't bite." I hear Leroy mumble '_a lot'_ from his place beside me and I cringe. Well that's a mental image I certainly didn't need.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you if I could have a party this Friday? It's just the Glee Club, that's like, I don't know, ten, fifteen kids? I won't let them make a mess out of our basement, please, daddies, pleasseee?" I beg, turning my pout on. I know I have it in the bag as soon as they look at each other with helpless expressions.

"Okay, Rachel, but no alcohol…"I look at him incredulously. "Okay, not _too much_ alcohol. And please, don't give the police the reason to 'swing by'." Leroy says, and I roll my eyes. "It was _one time_ Daddy!" I exclaim and he laughs.

"Even that one time was far too much, honey. I mean, seriously, you were almost arrested for having sex on the front lawn!" Leroy says, mockingly glaring at me. "Angela's 'needs' could have waited."

"Daddy!" I exclaim, horrified at his choice of words.

When I was in England, things weren't good for me. I had to deal with all the pent-up anger and aggression I had leftover from Lima. So I did it the only way I could think of: sex. And it wasn't with boys. Oh, no. Finn had just been my big beard when I was in McKinley. If anyone knew I was gay, I would have been tortured even worse than I had. So, I kept quiet, not even my own fathers knew about it. Anyway, when I was in England, I started whoring around. And I mean another girl every night.

Which my fathers, obviously, didn't approve of.

They sat me down one day, and told me to tone it down. If I wanted to have sex, fine. They didn't like it, but I could do it if I wanted to. But I had to be in a serious relationship, because this wasn't good for my mentality. I would turn into a completely different person.

And I did, in some ways. I stopped whoring around, true. But, even before that, I changed. I stood tall, confident, and even cocky sometimes. I dressed differently, that being a reason for all the girls hitting on me. Everyone wanted me, and I wanted it all. I almost got lost in that world of parties and drinking. But when this dude in some random club offered me cocaine, I realized that it was almost too late for me. I got better. I stopped drinking and having sex. I haven't been in a relationship since.

I _do_ still flirt, though.

"Okay, okay. Not too much alcohol." I say, and then I smirk. "Just to be sure, how much is _too much_?"

Leroy and Hiram look at me, then at each other. And then they just take two cushions and hit me in the face.

"Ouch!" I exclaim as if it hurts. "Fine, not _too much_. Jeez, you could've just said so." I say, mockingly glaring at them as I try to flatten my hair, which got fluffed up because of the cushion attack.

They laugh. Leroy jumps from the couch. "Okay, guys, who's up for a movie night? Hiram, Rachel, grab a movie. I'll make the popcorn." He says on his way to kitchen.

Dad and I get off the couch and start rummaging through our film collection. Dad already has about five different musicals in his hands, when Leroy's voice comes from the kitchen. "And, Hiram, no musicals, please." Dad huffs, but puts them back in place as I laugh. We agree on some comedy.

I put the movie into the DVD player, and Daddy returns with three large bowls of popcorn. We plop on the couch and the movie night begins.

x-x-x-x-x

_Meanwhile, in the Fabray household_

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Quinn calls out as she closes the front door. "In the kitchen, honey!" she hears as she goes upstairs to her room, putting down her book bag and patting a happy Charlie on the head as he runs in the room. She rummages through her closet for some sweats and a t-shirt. She finds some baggy grey sweats and a white and red McKinley shirt.

As she gets downstairs, a delicious smell overcomes her senses. She sniffs the air and then practically squeals as she barrels into the kitchen. Quinn sees her mom bending over to get something out of the oven.

"Mom! I didn't know you'd make lasagna!" she grins as she hugs her mom from behind. She can hear the smile in her mom's voice as she answers. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I know I'm a bit late, but it's to celebrate the beginning of your senior year."

"Thank you, you know it's my favorite." Quinn says as she kisses Judy's cheek. Judy smiles at her daughter. "Well, let it cool off a bit, and then we'll eat, okay?" Patting Quinn on her cheek, she smiles and grabs two plates. Quinn grabs the utensils and helps her mom set the table.

Fifteen minutes later, they're eating and chatting about Quinn's school day.

"So, has anything interesting happened, sweetie?" Judy asks as she helps herself to another piece of lasagna. Quinn swallows her food, and then answers. "Not really. But I've been meaning to ask you something." Judy nods absent-mindedly. This really is a delicious lasagna.

"You know that girl, Rachel?" Quinn asks, looking at her mother. Judy nods. "Ah yes, the interesting young lady that brought you home when your car broke down?" She asks, just to be sure. Quinn nods. "Yes, her. Well, she's having a party on Friday to celebrate her coming home from England, so I was wondering if I could, maybe, possibly, go?" Quinn asks and then hurries to add. "It's just the Glee kids, I don't even know if there'll be alcohol. But if there is, I won't drink." She adds a mumbled '_a lot'_ but Judy doesn't hear.

"Sure, dear, that's perfectly fine. Will you stay over or will you come back?" She asks as she takes her and Quinn's plates. "I don't know. I'll probably come home, although if there are any changes I'll call you, okay?" Judy nods, again, as she cleans the dishes. When Quinn tries to help, she waves her away with a soapy hand. "Don't worry honey, I got this. Go and study or something." She adds as she ponders if she should try to open a restaurant with just her lasagna on the menu. It was one _damn fine_ lasagna.

Quinn shakes her head at her mom as she climbs upstairs. How one person can go to an alcoholic and a terrible parent, to an all-together _awesome_ mother, she doesn't know. She enters the room, taking a book from the shelf and sits in the window nook. Charlie bounds over out of nowhere, and she absently pets him as she reads her book.

Yup, it was a pretty awesome day.

x-x-x-x-x

_Friday afternoon, McKinley High_

_Rachel's P.O.V._

I walk down the halls of McKinley towards my locker. Girls and boys left and right are turning their heads to look at me. I guess I shouldn't have dressed like this. It really was my only option, though. Friday is laundry day at our house so I usually grab the first thing out of my closet.

So today, I'm wearing some _really_ short denim shorts, and a tight white shirt with a "Like a lady" print.

My dads would kill me if they knew I'm wearing this to school.

I hear wolf whistling from somewhere behind me, and a voice sounding a lot like Azimio's: "Damn, baby, give me a piece of that!" I grit my teeth and clench my fist. Calm the fuck down, Rachel, he's not worthy of a suspension. I straighten my shoulders and throw on a smirk on my face, only for it to fall right off as I see Finn at my locker. I'm not in the mood for you Finn. Can't you see the death glares that I'm sending you. C'mon, try to get those few brain cells you have to work and figure out that I don't want to deal with you right now.

Well. You're dumber than a box of rocks.

As he grins at me, I almost wince. At my stupidity, of course. When I was with him, even though I was using him as a cover up for my sexuality, I still had genuine, friendly feelings for the boy. I thought we could be friends once I go to New York and announce that I like girls. That all changed with time. And now, as I look back at my freshman year, I internally cringe at my stupidity. Of course he would find his popularity more important than me. And of course I would find out later (don't ask how) that he was cheating on me while we were still dating.

That's why he's the first on my "To crush" list. Right after him, Quinn. And after her, Santana, Mr Schue and the rest of the school.

I shake my thoughts away, as I arrive at my locker. He's looming over me, not-so-subtly checking me out and trying to peek down my shirt. I roll my eyes. Same horny bastard he was two years ago.

"Is there a reason you're waiting for me, Finn?" I ask with an eyebrow raised, my arms crossed over my chest. "And for the record, my eyes are up here." I scoff as he tries to pretend he wasn't looking. Oh for fuck's sake, just tell me what you want so I can get away from you.

"Yeah, Rach, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Breadstix with me?" He grins again, and tries to look suave. No Finn, you look constipated. Go bore someone else. Go look at the Sun or something. I decide to mess with him.

"You know, Finn, when I'm around you, I get this fierce desire…" I trail my finger down his arm, and he smirks (or at least tries to) but I continue "…to get as far away from you as I can." His 'smirk' falls of his face. "So, no, Finn, I don't wanna go out." He stands there, looking at me confusedly as I take my books out of my locker. I go towards my class, and he follows. Go figure.

"But Rach, we were so good together. I know you feel something for me, we can get back together, and it will be awesome." I scoff.

"I'd agree, but then we'd _both_ be wrong. Go away Finn, I have to get to class." The bell rings at that exact same moment, and the halls are starting to get vacant. I leave a dumbfounded Finn in the middle of the corridor as I enter the classroom.

It's science, the only class I share with Noah. Well, aside from cooking class, which I don't know why he's taking. Anyway, he's not here. I frown as I sit near the back, where there are two empty desks. As the teacher, an old lady who smells suspiciously of cats, enters, the class straightens out. I take out my pencil and start sketching out of boredom. A minute or two later, Noah enters.

"Detention, Mr Puckerman!" the old hag exclaims and I instantly dislike her. Her voice is kind of like nails on a chalkboard. He shrugs and takes the only seat left, the one next to me. He bro fists me as he takes his seat, shrugging off his bag.

"Okay class, pair up, and watch out, the one who you partner with now is your partner for the rest of the school year." The witch says and I almost wince. Damn, that's a shrill voice. Noah and I look at each other and smirk. As we pair up and start working on the assignment we copied from the board, I take a look around. I don't know any of the kids here except for Noah and…ah. Jacob Ben Israel.

Damn. He's even creepier than before. I thought they would've expelled that little shit by now for the stuff he's been posting on his blog. He stares me up with those beady little eyes that look magnified through his glasses. I shudder. What a creep.

x-x-x-x-x

As the class finally draws to an end, I draw an exasperated breath. Holy shit, that was boring. Noah and I exit the classroom together, chatting animatedly about Call of Duty and already making plans to have a game night. What can I say? I'm awesome like that.

We walk together towards my locker, and as I take my books, the mass of students parts like the Red Sea. Triple guess on who they're parting for.

That's right. The Unholy Trinity. Quinn, the hot and confident Quinn leading them, Santana and Brittany flanking her sides. She walks by me and I trail my eyes over her figure appreciatively. What? I may want to crush her like a bug, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate her figure. Like, for example, her legs. And the way her uniform hugs her body perfectly. I shake my head and I see she's stopped. She turns around and makes her way back to me.

"Well hello there, gorgeous." I say, smirking confidently. "What are you wearing?" She asks, and I notice a tone of desire in her voice. I don't think my smirk can get wider. Santana decides it's the right time for her input. "Yeah Berry, if those shorts were any shorter, they'd be a belt."  
"It's laundry day." I shrug as if that explains everything. I see Santana looking me over and Brittany looking at her, her eyes full of hurt. She doesn't say anything though. Interesting.

"Hey Santana, see something you like?" I teasingly ask, crossing my arms. Noah gulps, Brittany looks away, and Quinn… Quinn looks at me with a straight face. I wink at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, midget." Santana responds, linking pinkies with Brittany. She smiles adoringly at the tall blonde, who returns her smile affectionately. They're so cute it's nauseating.

I shrug. "You're coming to my party tonight, right?" I ask, looking at Quinn. They all nod and Brittany bounces on her feet a little. "Yeah, it's gonna be awesome." She says.

I smile at her. She really is innocent and uncorrupted and I think it's a very rare thing to find these days.

"So, uh, when do we come?" Quinn asks me. "Around 8 would be fine." I respond. The bell rings and I start moving towards Spanish classroom. Quinn follows me, as do Santana and Brittany. Noah departs with a fist bump and heads in the other direction. I enter the classroom, nodding to Mr Schue and taking one of the seats in the middle. Quinn takes a seat next to me, and Brittany and Santana sit behind us.

I see Santana look at Quinn questioningly as she sits down, to which Quinn just shakes her head. I don't ponder over this silent exchange for long, as Mr Schuester decides that's the right time to start the lesson.

"Buenos días, clase." He greets us enthusiastically, and the class mumbles the respond.

Fifteen minutes into the class, I decide that this class is a joke and I don't know why I'm here. I relax in my chair as I watch Quinn's profile as she takes notes. I trace my eyes up her gently defined jaw, her plump lips, her nose and up to her eyes. The hazel eyes that seem like they hold all the answers to the Universe's questions. The hazel eyes with specks of gold and amber in them. The hazel eyes that…are watching me right now.

I realize that she knows I'm watching her, and watch her amused smile as she stares me down. I refuse to back down and send her a wink as I grin at her. I hear Santana scoff behind us. She's obviously watching us. I decide to give them all a show. I break Quinn's gaze and sit up straighter in my chair. As Mr Schue babbles on about something that I don't really care about, I cross my legs and that makes my already short shorts ride up a bit up my thighs. Santana gulps behind me, and Quinn licks her lips. I smirk as I avoid their gazes. I subtly pull my shirt down a bit, exposing cleavage. Quinn averts her gaze from my legs to my breasts and I feel a few other stares on me too. I grin and lean over my notebook, ripping a piece of paper from it and scribbling on it.

_Shouldn't you be paying attention? –R_

I place it inconspicuously on Quinn's desk so Mr Schue or anyone else but her wouldn't notice. She sees my note and opens it. I see her eyes skimming over my short message. She grabs her pen and writes back.

_**I could ask you the same question. –Q**_

I smirk.

_I know fluent Spanish, and anything he's trying to teach is bullshit. –R_

_**Oh yeah? How do you know it, oh great one? –Q**_

_You learn stuff when living in England. My dads gave me everything I wanted.  
And what I wanted was foreign language lessons. –R_

_**I thought it would be more like you to take up dance classes  
and vocal lessons. –Q**_

_The old me would've done that, but I've changed. –R_

_**If you know Spanish so well, I wouldn't be opposed to a few lessons. –Q**_

_Well, I need to think about it…. ;) –R_

_**You know you'll cave in and ask for my sweet, sweet company.  
Even if it is just for Spanish tutoring. –Q**_

I look at Mr Schue as he clears his throat. He looks at me and Quinn.

"Do you have anything you want to share with the class, Rachel?" He asks, trying to look strict. "Nah, not really."

"No? Well then if you would be so kind as to answer the question on the board." He points at the few sentences on the board.

"And what exactly is the question?" I ask, bored out of my mind. The students around me snicker and I look expectantly at Mr Schue. "You need to translate these sentences to Spanish, Rachel." He says disapprovingly.

I look at the board.

"Si nos fijamos en algunas de las obras de este artista, te darás cuenta de su técnica muy específica. Él usa la brocha como su arma, y los colores como su máscara. El arte más grande que había creado se hizo cuando tenía frustrado o triste. Trajo la pintura de la vida en que lo hizo con emoción." I say without hesitation with, like I promised to Quinn, a fluent Spanish accent.

Mr Schue looks dumbfounded while I smirk at him, noticing Quinn's desire filled look out of the corner of my eye.

I haven't been here for a week, and I already have the Ice Queen of McKinley falling for me. The class is silent until Santana snickers.

"Yes,um…well done Rachel…Good." Mr Schue turns back to the board and I sit back in my seat. As I pick up the note that was laying forgotten on my desk, the bell rings, signaling the end of class. I pack up my stuff and get out of the classroom. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and I turn to find Quinn smiling at me.

"That was awesome, Rachel." She says, and I duck my head. "Thanks."

"Look, I wasn't kidding about the tutoring thing. I need to have a perfect GPA to get a scholarship, but I'm afraid that I'll fail Spanish. Will you please help me out?" She looks at me pleadingly and I knew I was done before it even started. "I know it's just the beginning of the school year, but I was thinking we could start early." She says, biting her lip, unsure of herself. Damn you Fabray, stop distracting me with that lip, now I wanna bite it. Wait, _what_?

I grin at her. "Sure." And she heaves a relieved sigh. "So, I've gotta go, but I'll see you at my party?"

She nods her head and smiles again as she turns around and joins Brittany and Santana who were waiting for her by the classroom.

I look at her back until she disappears around the corner. I shake my head. It isn't even 11 a.m., and I'm already impatient for school to end already and to start my party.

I sigh. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Hi! If you're reading this, then it means that you've bothered to read this chapter! Probably... Ahem :D Anyway, here's a translation of the spanish used in this chapter.

_**Buenos días, clase.**_- "Good afternoon, class."

**_Si nos fijamos en algunas de las obras de este artista, te darás cuenta de su técnica muy específica. Él usa la brocha como su arma, y los colores como su máscara. El arte más grande que había creado se hizo cuando tenía frustrado o triste. Trajo la pintura de la vida en que lo hizo con emoción._** - "If you look at some of the works by this artist, you will notice his very specific technique. He uses paintbrush as his weapon, and colors as his mask. The greatest art he had created was made when he was frustrated or sad. It brought painting to life when he did it with emotion."

Next chapter contains partying, awesomeness, and Faberry :D

As always, thank you for reading, if you have any suggestions, inputs or simply want to comment on the story, please leave it in a review. Thank you :)


	5. Let's Get This Party Started

_AN: Hey there! Sorry for updating so late, but I just couldn't find the time to do it, what with the fact that I have a gig next week and it's my first one so I have to practice as mad :) Anyway, I wanted to ask you reviewers something and I hope you don't take this a sign of attention-seeking or something, I'm just genuinely wondering._

_So, I'm looking over the reviews for my story and the hits that it gets, and it seems that it's getting fewer views by the chapter. I'm wondering if I should just stop with the story? Again, I'm not saying this just to get you to review, I'm just genuinely curious. I have this story planned out, I just have to find the time to write it down. So, if I do continue this story, I hope you all have the patience to bear with me, alright? :)_

_Anyway, on a lighter note, I'm changing the rating of the story to M. I'm not sure if there'll be smut in the future, but I'm still changing it because of some snogging that's definitely gonna be there ;) If you guys want a smut scene or not, you can just send me a PM or review, whichever one works for you :)_

So here's the new chapter, and I hope you like it :)

_AN2: I don't have a beta reader, so all mistakes are mine :)_

* * *

Disclaimer: LOL nope.

* * *

_Friday, late afternoon_

"Puck, bro, you made it!" I grin as I fist-bump the Jewish Boy.

"Of course, my hot little Jewish princess, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Noah answers as he enters the house. There's some music playing at a low volume, and apparently he is the first one to come.

"Okay, bro, it's 7 p.m., they're coming at 8. Just help me set up the snacks." I say as I disappear in the kitchen. Noah goes to follow me until Sage appears out of nowhere. The wolf-like dog whines and pushes Puck's hand with its nuzzle.

"Oh, you want to be petted, do you?" Noah asks as he crouches and starts scratching behind Sage's ears. The huge dog relaxes instantly, and whines again as Puck stands up.

"Sorry bro, but your owner will kill me if I don't help her with the snacks." And right on cue, he hears my footsteps and my voice exclaiming: "Noah! What's taking you so long?"

I appear in the doorway that leads to the kitchen and grin when I see the sheepish look on Noah's face. "Sage, you crazy dog. C'mon, I have to close you in my room, okay?" I say as I pat its head. I go upstairs and Sage follows. Puck goes upstairs quickly and sees me give Sage a chew toy.

"Okay, just chew this, and I'll be back later." I tell the dog as if it can understand me. Puck rolls his eyes at me.

I turn around and motion for Puck to follow me to the kitchen. As he enters, he whistles. The kitchen is huge, with marble countertops and a huge marble island in the middle of it. On the island are all kinds of snacks.

"Here, take this and go to the basement." I say as I hand Puck one of the trays with snacks. He takes it and goes to the basement. And he stands in the entrance for about two minutes in awe. He doesn't move until I come down, grin, and nudge him. He picks his jaw off the floor.

"Dude, I love you so much right now." He says as he surveys the basement.

And seriously, it is a party paradise. It resembles a club, with a dance floor in one corner, a pool table in the other, a huge stereo set with a few strategically placed speakers, a large table for snacks, and a bar. A couch stands next to one of the walls, with a small coffee table in front of it. Puck's eyes light up when he sees the bar. I grin. "Noah?"

"Huh?"

"You have some drool on your face." I joke, but he doesn't even hear what I said as he slowly puts down the snack tray and then, in a zombie-like fashion, walks to the bar.

"Shhh baby, papa's gonna take care of you." He whispers as he lays his head on the bar. I roll my eyes. This is getting too much. It's like he never saw a bar before. I briskly walk to him and smack him on the head. "C'mon, you dolt, wipe the drool off the bar and help me get the snacks." I say and walk upstairs, not even bothering to check if he's behind me. Of course he is, if he wants to keep his balls intact.

Ten minutes later, with the snacks safely residing on the table, I plop onto the couch next to Puck who surveys the basement again.

"I don't think I've said it enough times, but I love your house. Especially your basement." Puck says, almost bouncing in his seat. I roll my eyes. "Nooo, of course, you've only said it about fifty times, but those don't count right?" I ask sarcastically. Noah shoots me a withering look and then jumps up from the couch.

"Sorry dude, but I gotta go check out what kind of goodies you have in your bar."

If I roll my eyes any harder, they'll fall out. "Sure. I'm going upstairs to change and I'll be with Sage if you need me. Don't break anything, okay?" I shoot him a look of warning and go upstairs.

"What to wear, what to wear…" I mumble as I rummage through my wardrobe two minutes later. Sage is just laying in the corner, watching me with his head tilted, a chew toy happily residing in-between his teeth. I throw yet _another_ shirt onto the bed. By the time I'm done, there'll be a mountain of clothes strewn across it.

Finally, a few minutes later, I decide on tight jeans and a tight blue shirt with sleeves rolled up to my elbows and the first button undone. I check myself out in the mirror and grin. I look, pardon my French, fucking hot.

I put on my dark blue converse and descend the stairs. I walk to the basement and play some soft music on a low volume and head towards the bar, where Noah already has a few cocktails ready and is in the process of making another one. I take a sip and a mixture of deliciousness explodes in my mouth (not like that, you perverts). My eyes widen and Noah grins at me smugly.

"Holy crap dude, this is awesome. It's like there's a rainbow in my mouth." I exclaim, quickly taking another sip.

"I know. I don't come across bars very often. I mean I do, but I'm not allowed to use them." He smirks. "Now that I have one, I'mma try all the things I always wanted to do."

"What, do you just dream of making cocktails in your free time?" I grin at him and he nods, grinning. I snicker. He continues making cocktails, all the while talking to me about random stuff, like video games, football etc. He almost drops the bottle he's holding when I tell him I have a game room.

"You have a _WHAT_?!" He almost yells, and I wince. "Sorry. You have a what?" He asks again and I snicker. "Yes, I have a game room, and yes you can see it, but next time you come, and yes, you can hang out there as much as you want." I answer all of his unasked questions. He almost bounces up and down from joy.

"Can I, like, marry you?" he asks and I laugh. "Believe me Noah, you'd be the perfect guy for me…if I wasn't as gay as a unicorn." Puck grins at me, patting my head. "There, there, you can always go bi." He winks at me and I scoff.

"Bitch please, as if I'd go back to guys. They're idiots anyway." I ignore his indignant "Hey!" He deserved it. At that moment, my phone goes off. I look at the caller ID and see it's Hiram.

I answer the phone. "Hey dad." I say as I climb upstairs.

"Hey sweetie. How's the party going?"

"Oh they haven't arrived yet." I respond and the doorbell rings. "Hold on, someone's here."

I open the front door and Mike, Tina and Sam step in. Sam's wearing baggy jeans and a T-shirt with a Superman logo on it, his shaggy blonde hair a bit mussed up from the slight wind that's blowing outside. Tina's in her usual goth edition, only a bit more stylish. Mike's dressed in dark blue jeans, almost black with a tight shirt that shows his muscles. He's wearing his usual high tops, black ones this time.

"Hey guys, glad you made it." I say and usher them inside. They smile at me, and I show them to the basement. "Okay guys, you can play whatever music you want, just don't play _too_ loud, we don't want the police to come knocking on my door. Puck's also there…" and right on cue, there's a shouted "Yo, Sam, Mike, glad you made it." I roll my eyes. "So he can keep you company, and I'll be downstairs in a few minutes. Serve yourselves to some snacks and Puck'll show you where the drinks are."

I put my phone back to my ear. "Okay, Dad, I'm back. So, when will you be back from L.A.?" I ask, plopping on the couch in the living room.

"I don't know honey, this patient has a really complicated condition, I can't perform the surgery without him bleeding out, so we have to think of something else to do." He says, and sighs. He loves his job, but sometimes it's so tiring, for him and for us. There's knocking on the front door and I yell for Puck to get it. He does, and I soon hear the same greeting he gave to Mike and Sam. They pass the living room, and I see Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Artie trailing behind Finn's gigantic figure. Tina wanders from the basement and sits next to me. "Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, there just aren't any girls down there." I apologetically look at her. "Sorry" I mouth. Then I answer my dad.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'm sure you'll figure out what to do."

"Thanks, honey." He says and I can hear the smile in his voice. He starts asking if I'm sure there'll be no police, and I roll my eyes. Seriously, it was _one time_. The doorbell rings, and Tina and I get up to open the door. I hear Hiram rambling something about warnings and no alcohol, but I can't hear anything around me, because I just opened the front door and the Unholy Trinity is standing right in front of me.

Santana in a tight blue and black dress with a faux-fur vest around her neck, pinkies linked with Brittany, who's wearing a mini-skirt and a tight shirt. But that's not what made me stare. Oh, no, it's Quinn. She's not even dressed like she's going to a party, but daaaamnn, she really can wear that dress. And that dress is a navy one, with no sleeves and a belted waist. It's very figure hugging and it shows her curves. Her hair is not in a tight ponytail, which I'm used to seeing, but it's let down, her wavy blonde tresses falling around her shoulders. Santana's smirking at me, Brittany's smiling absently, and Tina's snickering behind me.

But holy shit, Quinn's hot. I regain my power of speech just enough to mumble a quick "Okay daddy, bye" into the phone and open the door wider. They gracefully step into the house.

"'Sup, midget." Santana nods and I snap from my daze. "Hello to you too, Santana." I say as I lead them to the basement. The party is already in full swing when I come downstairs. Thank God it's soundproof, or I'd already have the police 'stopping by'.

Santana and Brittany wander off to join Noah at the bar, and Tina goes to Mike who's showing Sam some dance moves. That leaves Quinn and me, awkwardly shuffling in the doorway.

"Do you want a drink?" I ask. "What do you have?" She responds and I smirk. "Let's ask Puck, shall we?" and I offer her my arm. She chuckles, but still makes a big show of taking my arm and letting me lead her to the bar. Santana and Brittany are already on the couch, whispering into each other's ears, so it's just Quinn and me at the bar. Aside from Noah, of course.

"M'ladies, what do you want to drink?" He asks as he pretends to wipe the bar like a bartender. I chuckle and nod to Quinn. "What do you have?" she asks once again and Noah smirks.

"Well, we have plain ol' wine coolers, but I can also mix somethin' for ya." He says, grinning. She smirks, a seductive smirk, as she trails her hand up his arm. I'm sitting on a bar stool next to her, just watching, and this makes something in my stomach churn. Jealousy? I don't know, but I don't think too much about it as I listen to Noah name all the drinks that can be consumed tonight.

"… whiskey, tequila, vodka, brandy, bourbon, ginger ale…And now for the cocktails. You can have a dry martini, a manhattan, a martinez, a margarita – particularly popular with them ladies, a mojito, for the guys, and a pina colada if you just wanna relax." He finishes his rant and I look impressed. I didn't know we had all that stuff… and it's my bar!

Quinn smirks. "How about a shot for a good start, and we'll see about later, huh?" she says, and I look, amused, as Noah prepares the shot. She downs it without hesitation. God she looks hot with that smirk.

"Thanks, I'll have a ginger ale." She says and Noah turns to me. If I'm gonna survive this party without jumping her – what? I already said she's hot – I'm gonna need something strong. "I'll take a Jack Daniels, on the rocks." I say and she looks at me incredulously. "I'm going straight for the strong stuff." I say in a matter-of-fact voice, and she shakes her head. "I can see that."

And then she gets off the stool, the ginger ale in her hand, and sashays to Santana and Brittany who are standing by the pool table. I trail every move of her hips with hungry eyes. I have to control myself not to down my drink straight away, and take a small sip. And as she talks animatedly with Santana, probably bickering about something, she bites her lip for a second, and I turn my head away. Screw this. I down my drink.

"Noah! Give me something strong, please." I say and he grins. "Getting drunk already, Rach?"

Well, no point in denying it. I just hope we're not all drunk by midnight.

x-x-x-x-x

It's about 2 a.m. and we're drunk as hell.

Mike and Tina are on the couch, making out, right next to Sam and Mercedes, who are doing the same. Puck's left the bar long ago, and he's now dancing, sandwiched between Santana and Brittany. Finn's the DD, so he's only had two wine coolers. He's awkwardly sitting on a bar stool, next to Kurt who's giggling as he watches Blaine try to dance on the dance floor. Artie's cradling his solo cup, grinning at something no one else sees. And Quinn and I?

Well, er, I'm trying to teach her how to play pool, but that's a hard thing to do when we're both drunk, and I'm a horny drunk so that makes it more uncomfortable, for me that is.

"No, Quinn, list'n to meh. You need to place the cue between yerr fingerrsss." I slur and she giggles.

"Yeerr a pretty bad pool player." I say and she gets serious. "What d'you say?!" she slurs and I grin. "Exactly what you heard, Quinnie."

"Don't call me that." She says angrily turning us around from our previous position – me behind her, one hand on her hip, the other steering her hand – and now I'm pinned to the pool table, with her delicious body pressing against me, her hot breath blowing in my face, and I catch a slight smell of her ginger ale. I giggle (I shit you not), and I jump a bit, so I can sit on the edge of the pool table. Nobody's paying attention to us and I grab her hips and pull her to me, so she's standing between my legs.

I hear her breath hitch as I lean towards her to whisper in her ear. "Or you're gonna do what?" I say letting my tongue dart out and trace the shell of her ear, before taking her earlobe into my mouth and nibbling on it. I hear her breath fasten, and a very quiet moan comes tumbling out of her mouth. I grin. Even when I'm drunk, I've got game.

I release her earlobe with a 'pop' and lean back on the pool table. My shirt, that somehow (don't ask me how) got unbuttoned, slips down my sides to reveal my stomach and a lacy black bra. I see Quinn's eyes darken at the sight and I suppress a smirk. "Have I everrr told ya how sexy yourr accent issss?" she drawls and looks me over. Just as she looks as if she's about to drag me somewhere to have her wicked way with me (I suppress a shiver at those images. Holy shit, I'm even more turned on than I was two minutes ago), Noah's loud voice pierces through the sounds of bass vibrating through the basement.

"Let's play 7 minutes in Heaveeeeeennn…" he drawls as he jumps down from the bar he was standing on. I have no idea how he moved from Santana and Brittany that fast.

"…I don't think that's a very good idea…" someone's voice responds, but the stubborn drunk boy leaves no room for refusal.

"Seven minutesssss!" Noah slurs and a circle has already been made. Brittany leans behind Santana, next to whom she's sitting, and fetches an empty bottle. She places it in the centre. "Me firrrsttt!" Noah almost yells and if I were sober, I'd roll my eyes at how horny he is. But seeing as I am about as horny is he is, I just look at the bottle as it spins. It lands on Sam, and an awkward silence descents on the group, before Santana snickers and after her, everybody does. Noah stands up and opens the door to the closet. "Let's just get his over with." He says, suddenly a lot more sober. Sam slowly gets up and enters the closet with Noah. Artie times them, and seven minutes later, we open the door to see them playing thumb wars. After a round of boisterous laughter, Sam spins the bottle and it lands on Tina.

"Nope, no way. Sam, if your lips come near my girlfriend, I'll beat you up." Mike, the usually quiet one speaks up. Sam just laughs. "Bro, don't worry, I won't kiss your girlfriend." He slurs and offers a hand to Tina, who takes it and enters the closet. When their time is up, we find them awkwardly hugging each other.

"You are all pussies." Santana yells, but shuts up as the bottle that Tina spun lands on her. Noah starts chanting 'so hot, so hot', cradling his bottle, and Tina and Santana close the door behind them.

We are all in shock as we open the door of the closet seven minutes later to reveal Tina pinned to the wall, with Santana's lips attached to her neck. They part and Tina sits back next to Mike, giving him a chaste kiss when he looks at Santana angrily. "It didn't mean anything." She mumbles to him, and he relaxes.

Santana grins and looks at Tina. "Chang, I have to admit, you're good with your mouth." She grins as Mike tenses and Brittany slaps her leg. "San, be nice." And Santana immediately stops grinning. I cough 'whipped' into my hand, and Quinn, who's leaning on me, snickers.

Santana narrows her eyes at me but says nothing. She looks at the bottle in concentration and after a few tense seconds, gives it a good spin. It spins for a few circles, before it stops at…Brittany.

"Wha… How d'ya do that?" Finn mumbles from his seat next to Mercedes.

Santana just smirks and grabs a bouncing Brittany's hand and pulls her into the closet (no pun intended). We hear a few moans and even a muffled "Oh San." And we decide to screw the seven minutes and wait until they're done. When the door finally opens, a smirking Santana and a happy Brittany exit.

"I choose Quinn." She says, smiling at Santana, who frowns. "… But no, Brittany, you can't pick your own-" Tina tries to say but is interrupted by Santana's glare.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. What Britt wants, Britt gets." She almost growls, before she pulls a giggling Quinn to her feet. She mumbles a 'if your mouth comes anywhere near B, I'll ends you" and pushes her towards Brittany, who catches her and pulls her into the closet, closing the door behind them. Santana angrily looks at her watch until 7 minutes is up and she jumps to her feet. Ripping the door open we see Quinn awkwardly sitting in Brittany's lap with Brittany rambling into her ear.

"…and that's why unicorns and ducks are totally the same. They are also both magical." She finishes. Then she looks up to see Santana and a dumbfounded Glee club.

"Oh hi guys." She says and then jumps to her feet, but not before gently letting Quinn down. She hugs Santana and then pulls her into her lap as she sits down. Quinn wobbles to her feet before dizzily taking the bottle, which was almost forgotten.

She looks at it with a look full of attention, and then spins it. And it rests on me.

"Sorry guys, but how the fuck…" I hear Sam mumble from somewhere to my left. Noah's chanting of 'so hot, so hot' is now louder than before, and I myself wonder if all Cheerios know that trick. I'm going to have to check that.

That's when I'm pulled to my feet by a grinning Quinn and pushed into the closet before darkness engulfs me.

I hear Quinn's breathing somewhere to my left and I raise my arms to the approximate height of her waist before I turn to the left and…

"Did you just touch my breast?" she says. I can feel myself blushing. "Sorry."

"Mmmm, never said I minded." Was all the warning I got before I'm pulled by my (still open) shirt to her. I moan as our lips collide hungrily, and pin her to the wall, careful not to hurt her.

She turns us around, and my hands fly to her (voluptuous, fantastic, amazing…) ass and hers are brought around my neck. Our lips are sliding together, and she slowly drags her hands from my neck, down my shoulders, past the sides of my breasts, scratching lightly at my stomach until they come to rest on my ass. She squeezes and I moan again into her mouth, and I feel her grin.

I turn us around and pin her to the wall again, before I separate our lips and hear her whimper in disappointment, and slowly trail kisses down her jaw and to her neck, where I place open-mouthed kisses. She whimpers again and I suck on her pulse point, gently biting down. She moans and slips her hands under my shirt, and scratches my back. I feel my panties flood. _A pair of perfectly good panties, ruined,_ I think. But my train of thought disappears when she jams her thigh between my legs, and I groan lowly in my throat. Holy shit, this girl's gonna be the death of me. I trail kisses back to her mouth, where I hungrily kiss her. She licks my bottom lip for entrance, which I gladly give her. Not a second later, her tongue is exploring my mouth, and I suck on it. She moans, hard. Her hands wonder upwards, and just as they're about to touch my breasts…

"Time's up, guys!" Is shouted from outside, and our heads separate, but we stay in the embrace. The door is opened and the light almost blinds me. We turn our heads simultaneously and I see the dumbfounded faces of the gleeks. Santana's smirking at us, and Noah has a slightly glazed look in his eyes. Finn's chanting 'Mailman, mailman…' on the bar stool, and I almost smirk. Fuck yeah, Quinn and I are so hot.

I step back, and immediately miss her arms around me. _What? _ I offer her my hand and she takes it. We exit the closet (again, no pun intended) and I smirk at the gleeks.

Finally, they snap out from their shock and I hear Tina timidly say: "I'm sorry to leave guys, but my parents will kill me unless I come home." A murmured, " 's okay" is heard from a few kids. Mike gets up, along with Sam, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie. "We have to go too." They say and I nod. Finn stands up as well, and all the remaining gleeks stand up as well.

Since Finn is the DD, he leads them all outside, with me and Quinn trailing behind them, our hands not linked anymore.

Finn opens the door to his van, and the gleeks slowly start to enter the vehicle. Noah, Quinn and I are left standing outside. Finn smiles apologetically at us. "Sorry guys, there's only room for one more. Who's gonna come?"

Quinn looks up and slurs: "You go, Puck, my house's not that far, I'll just walk."

"Like hell you are!" I put my two cents in. "I'm not letting you walk home, alone, at 2:30 in the morning!" I turn towards Noah, who's sheepishly looking at me. I just nod at him. "You go, I'll take care of her." He slowly nods and enters the van, closing the door behind him. I watch the van go, Quinn drunkenly leaning on me so she doesn't fall down.

I take her hand and lead her back into the house, closing and locking the door behind us. She giggles as we stumble upstairs to my room. I rummage through my closet, trying to find her something she can sleep in. I finally find one of my huge shirts, which Hiram once bought me, and they were three sizes too big. I turn around only to find her giggling, laying on my bed… in nothing but her lacy red underwear. My brain goes 'buh-bye' as I take every inch of her perfect body with hungry eyes. I spot her clothes haphazardly thrown over a chair, and I wonder how she undressed so fast. I finally remove my eyes from her, and hand her the shirt, looking anywhere but her. I can't take one more look without jumping her.

She takes the shirt and puts it on, and then bounces back on the bed. I change into my sleeping pants and a loose tank top, and lay next to her. I throw the covers over us and turn away from her, knowing I won't be able to resist snuggling her if I look at her. Apparently, she doesn't have such problems, as not a second later, I feel her moving under the covers and spooning me from behind. She throws one hand over my waist and presses herself against me. Her specific smell overwhelms me, and I can't help but breathe in deeply.

Her breathing evens out a few minutes later and I know she's asleep. And, with one thought consisting of 'She smells so good' (don't blame me, I'm drunk), I fall asleep too.

* * *

_AN: So that was the new chapter, I hope you liked it :) _  
_Please leave a review, and have a nice day =)_


End file.
